Workload
by Mister Super Duper Awesome II
Summary: Naruto feels like Tsunade expects too much of him, and he's about to show her what he thinks of the whole situation!
**Workload**

Naruto Uzumaki panted as he made his way to the Hokage's office. He was a jonin nowadays, something that was decided in less than twenty-four hours after he'd proven to be an essential part in the victory over Madara Uchiha in the battle that was now known as the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Tsunade had offered him the chance to become Hokage, but Naruto – to the surprise of many – decided to first get more field experience before he would take on such an important position in the shinobi world. Still, this meant S-rank missions nonstop, and Tsunade made sure that not a day went by that he could simply saunter trough Konoha without a care in the world.

Numerous villagers greeted him as he walked by; his days of being the village's outcast long gone. Nowadays he was known as the Hero of Konoha. The one that would someday succeed Tsunade as Hokage.

He knocked on the door that led to the buxom blonde's office as he arrived, and a stern ''come in'' told him to make his presence known to her. The sight before him was starting to get very familiar, too familiar if you asked him. The Hokage in nothing but her grey kimono with a bored expression on her face as she sat behind her desk, and an endless stream of paperwork to approve on top of it.

An ample amount of paperwork; day in and day out. How the hell did the Godaime Hokage keep up at this pace? While not 'old' old, she wasn't exactly in her youth – although her looks would give you a different impression. Perhaps her Senju blood toughened her up. Yeah, that must be the reason, Naruto considered as he dragged himself into the office, muscles sore from yet another S-rank mission. Too much work, and the pay almost didn't seem worth it; at least the missions allowed him to pay for living expenses and food.

"Ah, you've returned. You took care of that quickly!" his Hokage cheered, spry even after what seemed to have been a mindboggling amount of paperwork. Of course, Naruto actually had to do the missions that were requested on those papers , but she did make a lot of important decisions. She laced her fingers and stretched her arms out in front of her, systematically cracking her knuckles while doing so. Her wide grin appeared on her face, tiger-like and energetic. "I'm glad you came back. The next mission has been waiting for some time now."

He exhaled and massaged his shoulder. "I've been doing missions nonstop for months, Baa-chan. And all the missions have set me behind in my training,'' he pointed out, throwing a dissatisfied glance at his village's leader. "That's why I'm going to take a few days off."

The declaration instantly brought Tsunade away from sorting files of missions that were completed and missions that were pending. She wheeled about, took a long stride towards the ninja, and snatched him by the collar of his shirt. She glared at him directly in the face, her eyes ominous. "What do you mean you're going to take a few days off?! This has been the first time you've actually been doing a constant amount of missions even since you've returned from your training of three years with Jiraiya!" She yanked him up, causing him to tense fearfully, her incredible strength shown as his toes dangled an inch from the floor. "You're a ninja of Konoha, remember?! You're obligated!"

She released him from her hold and let out a sigh of frustration. ''Don't think you're off the hook," she said, sounding more like a mother now than a boss. "You're coming in for a mission tomorrow, _and_ the next day, even if I have to go to your home and drag you out by your hair!" She pressed her palm down on the top of Naruto's head and leaned in close so that he could feel her intensity. "Is that clear?"

Naruto snarled weakly, but was forced to agree nonetheless. She was taking advantage of him. He watched her as she pored over missions, choosing the most important ones for him to complete. Aching and tired, he dropped his face in his palms, and stressed over how he still had to start with a jutsu that he had come up with months ago.

"Do it right, Naruto." She turned back to her sorting. "You're not getting any days off 'til…" She was cut off when she was suddenly forced against her desk. In her stupefied state, she hadn't the presence of mind to pull away when strong hands brought her arms behind her back. Furiously, she looked back at the one standing behind her. "Naruto, what do you think…?" _Riiip!_ A long pull of tape sounded like doom, and she found her hands being bound in a fashion that Naruto was not unfamiliar with. For her, he added some extra layers to better contain her strength.

He was scowling at her, anger making his face red. Temporarily, it seemed that the stress had gotten to him.

"Naruto, just what are you doing?" Tsunade asked dangerously. She made a brief effort to tear her arms from their bondage. Rage was apparent in her grin. "You'd better let me go, if you know what's good for you."

Naruto's right hand braced on the table next to her hips. "Not until you give me some time off, 'tebayo" he replied, leaning forward slightly.

Tsunade scoffed with a laugh. "Oh, Naruto, if you don't untie me _right now_ , you'll be wishing you never decided to become a shinobi. What exactly do you plan to do? Leave me here all night?" She was calling his bluff, and was right to do so; Naruto had only acted on aggravated instinct, and had not thought this far ahead. He stupidly hoped that, in a panic, Tsunade would've agreed.

He chewed on his lip. He could just unbind her, apologize profusely and blame it on his fatigue; good luck convincing the hotheaded Hokage not to kick his nuts straight up into his mouth. Maybe he could just run out the door, head home, and never sleep again for the fear that she may one day sneak into his room and do horrible things to him.

He was brought from his considerations when Tsunade's backside bumped against him as she shifted to better watch him. She wasn't scowling anymore; she seemed to be patiently waiting to be released. Perhaps she would let him go, rule off this defiance as a child lashing out. Or it could be a façade of a wolf in sheep's clothing. But, while she gazed at him with those tender, dull-brown eyes, Naruto felt his face begin to warm and his heart begin to race; he had never noticed how… attractive she looked. The hand that was next to her waist slowly came to rest on her hip, tightening unconsciously to fasten the hold, and his crotch jutted against the crevice of her bottom. He inhaled shakily as he began to cope with the position of power he was in.

Tsunade noticed the far-off look in his eye. In all her years, she could recognize that gaze. A shiver shot down to the pit of her stomach, and she hastily pulled on the binds holding her forearms together. "I… Naruto, aren't you going to let me go now? Maybe we can negotiate…" She clenched her teeth as her skin crawled; Naruto's thumb was starting to roll along the small of her back, and his other hand had latched on the opposite side of her waist. She wasn't disgusted, but it had been so long since she had been touched like this. She feared melting into his touch. She gulped and wished that breathing hadn't become so hard.

The muscle groups of her stomach tightened when her sleeveless kimono was slowly pushed up to reveal the milky skin of her back. A lump of uncertainty blocked her esophagus when Naruto's hand shoved up the back of her kimono, having it all bunch up just underneath the voluptuous mounds of her chest. Sharply, she demanded that he stop this and let her go, offering to forget this and let him have the day off tomorrow. But he was beyond the point of no return. After today, if he did let her go, she would be aware of his normally-secretive urges, and they could never be the same again; there was no reason to back off now. Besides, it would relieve some stress on both of their parts, he could dumbly reason while his mind was lost in this thick haze of anger and sexual tension. After all, Tsunade could be screaming a lot louder for him to get away instead of a few nudges and uncertain negotiating for him to release her.

His hands came around to fumble with her pants. She bucked underneath him when he started to pull it down. Naruto wasted no time in shirking her pants down to her knees, unsettling her black panties. Naruto grinned slightly as he eyed the undergarment, mumbling something about the choice of color.

Tsunade flushed, not really being one to pay attention to the shade of underwear she wore; clothes were clothes in her eyes, and the last thing she cared about was catching a man's eye just because her panties weren't white. Surely that wasn't the reason Naruto was losing himself to this perversity. He was always so in control of his hormones before. Now here he was, binding his Hokage and prepping her for intercourse – if that indeed was what he was actually ballsy enough to do. She bit hard on her lower lip to keep from making any sound when Naruto's index and middle fingers pet along her panty-clad snatch, paying special care to the sensitive nub that made her visibly tense with every touch.

Eventually, Tsunade felt herself more exposed than she had felt in years as the underwear she wore was peeled down over her taut ass and down her strong thighs. She closed her eyes tightly while cheeks aglow. How long had it been since a man eyed that region of her? And now it was someone so much younger than her, not even past his teens yet!

The difference in age didn't concern Naruto as it did his unwilling partner. With her pelvic region now exposed, he could only gawk at the beauty. He noticed how well she was groomed down there. Personal preference, he supposed, since he had never even _heard_ of her meeting men with her absurdly busy schedule.

He held his breath, considered again what this situation would mean, and then prepared himself to take the plunge – quite literally. One hand held her by the waist, keeping her firmly in position, and the other hand went to the front of his pants. A part of him felt that he should at least warn her or even ask/beg for permission, but his conscience was muted by his flared arousal that was normally suppressed to the point of painfulness. He could still quell his guilt later by reasoning that Tsunade wasn't exactly fending him off, though he'd still donate probably the rest of his life to trying to make it up to her and begging for forgiveness.

Tsunade heard another zipper and some shifting of cloth. Was he bringing himself out to penetrate her? She stiffened her lips, breath uneven as she anticipated the touch of his cockhead. The fingers holding her side tightened on her before she felt a blunt object nuzzle her pink folds. Immediately, she gasped and impulsively pulled away. That could not have been his cock; it was too big! What was he pressing against her, then? Warily, she looked back to expect to see the boy pressing some substitute phallus against her from some kinky, 'wild teen' foreplay. However, what was prepping for entrance was what she had initially believed, causing her mouth to go dry. She gasped out his name from sheer shock.

Naruto flushed, recognizing such a reaction from his few sexual encounters. With his new status, lots of women presented themselves to Naruto – from Konoha's own kunoichi like Ino Yamanaka to shinobi from other villages like Samui – to thank him for all that he'd done. And he had not been able to deny all of them.

"Are you okay, Baa-chan?" he dumbly asked, drawing back just a bit from Tsunade's sex.

The absence of contact caused a string of longing to settle, though Tsunade held her position well. She could have snapped at him for asking such a thing, for seeming so concerned when _he_ was the one who bound her arms and stripped her pants and panties to her knees. _He_ was the one positioning himself to take advantage of her… and yet, she was the one who inched her feet apart to spread her legs and present herself. "Just…" She paused, facing the wall and closing her eyes pompously as she anticipated the penetration, wondering how it would feel to be spread so wide. "Keep it down; I don't want you alerting Shizune," she admonished.

Naruto smirked; as if _she_ wasn't going to make a sound, though he quietly gave his word that he would do his best. Eyes went down to their genitals, eyeing Tsunade's pubic mound and how it seemed so inviting to him. He put his fingers to her to snatch to test her readiness; may be a bit snug, but that would only increase the pleasure. There was moisture there that indicated that though her mouth protested, her body was ready to accept his advances. He mused on how tight she was, considering that she had multiple men in her life, but after so long of abstinence, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised, though it was going to be a treat.

Again, he put the head of his prick to her opening, rubbing it along the slick petals until he was lined up with her opening. The head buried into her when he pushed slightly, then he brought Tsunade the rest of the way on him. The kunoichi grunted as she was pulled onto the thick penis, surrounding him like a moist sleeve. He did not ram himself home like some impetuous child, and she appreciated that. As he wedged deeper and deeper into her, her breasts dragged along the desk with Naruto's pull. He rocked his hips a bit, adjusted his stance, and squeezed in the whole of his shaft.

"I-Naruto," she wheezed when her buttocks molded against his crotch now that his erection was nestled fully inside of her slippery tunnel. She rolled her hips smoothly to get better settled.

Naruto clenched his teeth from the indescribable sensation of being locked within his Hokage. His palms slid along the roundness of her butt before spreading the cheeks against her uncharacteristically embarrassed protests. When he started to move within her, it wasn't quick or significant; he barely pulled out an inch or two, stilled the movement, and then slid back in. This was done several more times until the passage had fully accommodated his length.

"Baa-chan," he barely was able to whisper. His breath was bated from the strain of holding back and not thrusting in careless abandon. He planted his feet firmly when his knees started to buckle. "Are you ready? Is it okay 'tebayo?"

How nice it would've been if she had use of her arms; she would've very much liked to smack this naïve teen, for if he wanted or needed consent, he should've thought like that before he decided to bind her. Then again, if he hadn't taken such measures, she wouldn't have been aroused in the first place. What should she say then to seem willing, yet not needy? She shot a quick glare at him over her shoulder, causing her blonde hair to slip and dangle across her neck. Her eyes scowled. "If you have to do this, then I would rather you hurry up. You've come this far, haven't you?"

Naruto wavered from her permission, excited that she wasn't weeping or furious; she seemed quite calm, for her at least. His hips began to shift, keeping a slow tempo and pulling out more and more each time so that they may share the wondrous feeling of his shaft digging completely into her pussy. Eventually, he set a pace that wasn't too quick, but was hard enough to have the unshakable woman gasping and mewling in pleasure.

 _So long; it's been so long_. Those were the only words running through Tsunade's mind as Naruto pounded into her from behind, and she had to admit she hadn't recollected sex feeling _this_ good. The lovers she had before weren't quick flings, and Dan would forever be the love of her life. He died when both were still young, and Tsunade had pretty much sworn off men since then.

Now here she was, arms tied behind her, trousers and panties bunching around her knees, and a young lover pushing into her with the largest cock she had ever seen. He kept his hands set on the swell of her waist for better leverage. Most of the time, he would mumble unintelligible words, though Tsunade could understand when he spoke her name – which was sometimes substituted by the not so flattering nickname 'Baa-chan' - and added some compliment to her body and how tight she was. Well, most any girl would be tight for _him_ , she wanted to say, but she didn't want to give him an ego boost.

When his pace began to quicken to the point where small ripples started to occur on Tsunade's ass with each impact, Naruto's right palm began to move up her body, sliding up her ribcage before pausing. He wanted to get to her breasts, but there was hardly any room for him to squeeze his hand under her while she was pressed down against the desk. Growling softly, burying himself to the hilt in Tsunade's snatch and making her gasp abruptly, his other arm encircled her midsection and hoisted her upright. With her back arched, her ass was still slightly jutting out to meet his crotch and keep repeated penetration smooth – as well as adding a few new waves of pleasure to the older woman that she thoroughly enjoyed.

He was astonishingly brazen when his right hand pushed up her kimono to reveal her right breast, which was not supported by a bra; he had expected as much since he saw a lot of movement at her chest when she was crouched forward doing paperwork. He palmed the soft mound, pulling at the taut nub at the centre.

" _Ahn!_ Naruto!" She turned her head, cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded, and mouth panting. She whined when Naruto began to ram harder into her, his left hand returning to support her by the waist while the other hand continued to palm her chest after slipping the bunched-up clothing over her other tit. They were pleasantly heavy when he cupped them, bouncing them lightly in his palm or caressing her nipples.

Her rosy nipples were sore for his attention, craving his mouth rather than just his hand. However, with her back to him – and the positioning not being up to her – he could not touch his lips to her bosom. Even though he couldn't reach the places she wanted him to with his mouth, he didn't neglect to plant passionate kisses along her shoulders or to leave a love-bite at the side of her neck that she breathlessly complained about. With the guidance of his hand, coming from her bust to her chin, he turned her head enough so that their lips could mesh. There were many things Tsunade could've done then to dissuade him from being so bold: like bite his lips and not let go, butt his head, or, while their tongues were swirling around one another in a wild and passionate frenzy, she could've clamped her teeth down. She did none of these things, only moaned into the teen's mouth, wordlessly begging for him to fuck her more.

He obliged, pulling away from her to put his full focus into the thrust of his hips. Perspiration of effort broke out along his brow, matting some of his blonde hair to damp skin. He kept his left hand firm on her waist, squeezing hard enough to leave marks. He called her name in a strangled voice, a reaction to how her slippery tunnel gripped at him, causing his thrusts to become haphazard from heightened excitement. Managing a tired but cocky smirk at him, Tsunade did her best to push back against him so that he may plunge deeper into her; she kept it up for almost a minute before her strength gave out, and were it not for Naruto's hold returning to her luscious breasts, she would've fallen over the desk again.

His sac was contracting, his essence boiling to the surface and ready to flow. He didn't burst right away and fought the sensation down with sheer willpower, which was not an easy task while in such an inviting place. Still, even as he struggled against the urge to send his seed into her, Naruto warned her, "I'm going to cum… _ughn!_... Tsunade-baachan!"

The announcement made her cry out in rapture. Her vagina held an even tighter grip around his stabbing cock, trying to seal him inside of her. It was the orgasm she had been missing for so long. The abruptness of it made her sob with pleasure, dropping down like a convulsing fish; Naruto's single arm could not support her weight when she altogether went slack. Even though her juices were flowing even more abundantly now, Naruto was finding it harder to wedge into her with the muscles closing strongly around him, fluttering and coaxing him to cease his internal struggle, to flood her with his seed.

The fight could not be won, and Naruto conceded to it. His right hand latched over her shoulder to secure their union. He yelled his completion. _No! Not inside me!_ Tsunade felt that she should scream those words. From her opened mouth, she could only manage to cry to her god, the embers of her fading orgasm rekindling into a wild blaze when she felt Naruto's cum spurt into her. His hips shoved against her backside as if he could push even further into her snatch while ejaculating, the heat of his seed pasting the walls of her womb.

Tsunade whimpered, her body uncontrollably trembling as she received the final dosage of Naruto's semen. The pleasurable burn was so familiar, though Naruto had provided a larger quantity than any other man that had unloaded inside of her. Despite the consequences that could be in store for her in nine months, she moaned softly in satisfaction and rolled her tongue over her dry lips.

Spent, Naruto fell over his Hokage, keeping himself from crushing her underneath his dead weight by holding himself up with his wobbling arms. His hot, bated breath was on her exposed neck, tickling her ultrasensitive skin. He breathed her name like an apology. Shifting his hips, he withdrew carefully from her greatly-satisfied pussy; when he removed himself completely, she felt the thick mixture of their combined fluids leaking down her thighs and making an embarrassing mess in her descended pants and panties.

As if extracting himself from her sapped the last ounce of strength he had, he exhaled and lay down on top of her, making her wince from the added weight flattening her breasts on the desk. She did not complain right away since she was also incredibly tired, but when she could no longer tolerate the pressure, she sneered at Naruto and pinched the skin of his abdomen, twisting to cause a bit more pain. Effectively, Naruto leapt up with a holler. Tsunade rolled onto her side, sneering at him. "Now that you've had your fun," she growled, "take off this tape!" Her bound arms fidgeted for attention.

Naruto eyed her, showing no real expression that she could read. Then his smile came, arrogant and impish. Without a word, he put a hand to her chest, fondling the mounds with graceful affection; he ignored the displeased glower on his Hokage's face. "Sorry, Tsunade-baa-chan, but we're not finished yet."

Tsunade's scowl deepened. "Not finished?" He just poured his load into her! "What are you…?" She stopped in midsentence when, to clarify by demonstration, Naruto bumped his crotch against her soiled leg. She had forgotten how much stamina the youth had. _Damn nine-tails…_

Dipping down, Naruto hovered just above her face, careful not to lean too low with Tsunade now aggressive again. "Baa-chan," he teasingly breathed. She tried to stifle a moan when his trained fingers brushed her clit. When his touch trekked lower, she growled pitifully at him as he tested the slick lips of her sex. "You're a mess…"

She wanted to knee him in the groin, and would have had her partially-dropped pants not restricted her movement. It was _his_ fault that she was so sticky anyway. When he suddenly cradled her, she looked him in the eye and asked, "What are you doing now?"

He did not answer, hefting her up and carrying her over to the couch. She felt oddly helpless in his strong arms, causing a rush to course through her since most men were intimidated by her own strength. He set her down on the edge of the sofa, and then proceeded to kick off his shoes so that he may slip out of his pants completely. The front of them had been tainted with her nectar since he had only pulled his erection through his opened zipper rather than descend his trousers altogether. What was he planning now?

Tsunade watched him, taking unabashed glances at his bobbing cock; it was the first time she actually had a chance to visually size him up, and she was rather amazed that it hadn't hurt at all taking him in completely. She took her sights away from his crotch when he stood up straight, now completely naked from the waist down. He just stood there, not making any attempt to kneel and attempt penetration. With the difference of their positioning, Tsunade had a pretty good idea what Naruto had in mind, like all impetuous and horny boys around his age. She couldn't help smirking in defiance when his cock jutted towards her. "Do you actually expect me, the Godaime of Konoha, to suck on it?" She spoke wickedly, letting it be known that she had ill-intentions should he try to shove that tool of his in her mouth.

The insinuation made Naruto lose a slight chuckle. True, he would've liked getting his from his Hokage, but he knew the risks. However, there were other attributes that he had his eye on that he wished to experience. He inched in closer, watching as Tsunade straightened her posture and sneered down the shaft that was supposedly intended to ease into her mouth. Before settling his erection, he put his hands out to fondle her breasts, once again marveling at how full they were. Tsunade growled at him and the audacity he had to toy with his Hokage in such a way; yet, for all of her admonishments, she hadn't once threatened to suspend him or even tell him to stop this.

"If you're not quiet, Tsunade-baa-chan," he murmured with a sardonic smile, "you'll cause too much of a ruckus." And alert Shizune, but he left that up to Tsunade. She was forced to bite back her spiteful comments, once again stating that she had no intention of sucking Naruto's cock. "And I don't expect you to 'tebayo," he told her, and it was then that he made his objective known.

Tsunade grunted softly when Naruto's hands – at the sides of her breasts – pressed them together after slipping his penis into her cleavage. It wasn't an entirely unfamiliar position, but it had never been practiced before to her. The heat was pleasant, and his strong hands massaging her breasts had her blood starting to run hot all over again, but when he slid his thick member through the fleshy enclosure, both had to agree that he was too sticky from their romping and her skin wasn't slick enough. The sex-sweat had lessened some of the friction, but it was no substitute for actual lotion. The two grunted as Naruto tried to move through her cleavage while his thumbs bumped and rolled against Tsunade's tight nipples.

"Do you think I'm going to forget this, Naruto?" she said lowly with a mirthless grin. She didn't even flinch when the weeping cockhead smeared the underside of her jaw with pre-cum. The way she licked her lips had Naruto shuddering with desire and passion. The thrusts between her tits became more panicked, causing her to grunt when her body was rocked a bit rougher against his crotch.

All in all, it felt good, but the dryness was starting to become a problem, and even Tsunade could tell. She chewed on her lower lip as she tilted her head down to watch as that massive member slid roughly through her breasts. There was little she could do, and it did not seem that Naruto was going to cease this rocking motion on account of a little discomfort.

Her face was flushed and her breath, ragged with frustration. "Naruto," she begrudgingly stammered, still not making eye contact with the young man. "You're… doing it wrong!" she blurted out suddenly, masking her hesitance with anger. Her head snapped down to regard his cock, her face turning a deeper shade of red when she saw the pre-cum leaking from the slit. She finally looked up at him. "You have to get it wet first! Or you're going to wear down skin with the friction!"

'' _Eh_ …?''That didn't sound pleasant, and Naruto immediately retracted his prick from her. He looked to her for a solution, head heavy from the height of his arousal. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying where he should put his prick; she merely gave the briefest nod and took a deep breath, glancing down at the object at his crotch. He didn't say anything to taunt her – he was going to an area where she would hold the advantage – and eased his crotch forward, taking a step closer to Tsunade to shorten the distance. Her mouth accepted the engorged tip, and her tongue already detected the mingling of their juices present on it. Reluctantly, she leaned forward to take more of his girth into her orifice, tongue lashing about it until it was covered in her saliva.

She hated giving head. Too many times, while doing it, she would suddenly find her mouth filling with the bitter fluid while the man breathlessly implored her to consume the entire load. She had done so only once, and sworn off the stuff since. During such instances, when she was begged to swallow, she would either intentionally spit it all on the man's feet if they were standing or back on his crotch if horizontal. Naruto's feet would get very messy if he acted as brashly as those other men.

Naruto moaned softly, his hips moving subtly to thrust into her mouth. When too much was shoved in all at once, she drew back until she was comfortable again. Her cheeks hollowed as she suckled on him. Her tongue lapped at his head, finding his pre-cum to be of a sweeter taste than actual semen.

Naruto stroked his fingers into her blonde hair. She moaned softly into his penis when his hand fisted in her hair, urging her mouth to continue working quickly. The corners of her mouth came up when Naruto moaned out her name.

It wasn't long before Naruto lost himself. He had to have her again. He yanked his cock from her pursed lips, much to her confusion. "Naru…?" She was suddenly rolled over, and Naruto positioned her so that she was bending over the couch, her chest laying on the backrest and her butt presenting for him to mount. She held her breath when he inched her knees apart; he, unfortunately, could not spread her legs as far as he wanted since her pants were still restricting her.

As she squirmed, awaiting the inevitable penetration that had her getting all hot again, Naruto eyed the sight before him like a banquet before a starving man. Before feasting, he sampled, grasping the right cheek of her backside and massaging it firmly. In the spread crevice of her buttocks, he viewed the tight hole that was virgin to a man's touch. Anxiety took him.

He had never experienced anal sex before. Now here he was, in a position of power over the one who normally dominated him, exposed and ready to receive him to their shared fulfillment. He wanted her badly, to rebury himself into her. But he staved off the feeling to experience this authority a while longer. The hand on her ass stopped palming the mounds. His mind began to reel all the stress Tsunade had put him through since he had accepted the first of an endless stream of missions.

 _Thwap!_ He hit his full palm against her cheek mightily before he knew that he had spanked her, causing her to shriek. He kept his hand against her, squeezing the smarting cheek. She wheezed his name, looking over her shoulder to stare at him with frantic eyes. Again, he acted impulsively and swatted her lovely ass. She cried out again, though it did not seem like she was truly hurt.

Remembering all the times she showered him with missions. _Thwap!_ The times she assaulted him. _Thwap!_ All the times she withheld him from training. _Thwap!_ All the times she worked him like a dog. _THWAP!_ He spanked her so hard that his hand received a painful recoil.

" _Ah!_ Naruto!" Though her ass was beaten red, Tsunade's core was throbbing with need. Her pelvis jerked involuntarily, yearning for Naruto to embed his shaft into her. "Naruto, please!" She pushed her wet crotch out for him. He did not immediately grant her relief, choosing to heighten her heat first by playing with her nether lips and stroking her swollen clit.

Tsunade almost smiled when she felt the blunt cockhead nuzzle her entrance, and she willingly backed up against him. However, when he sunk through her folds, he set a hand on her ass to keep her from taking more of him into her. Much to her disbelief, he withdrew from her entirely in order to simply stroke the crown against her moist lips and gather her slippery fluids. Then, it seemed that he was satisfied with what he had accomplished; he pulled away.

It left Tsunade desperate. "What, _huff_ , are you doing, _huff, huff_ , Naruto?"

Naruto ignored her question and spread the fissure of her buttocks. "Just relax, Baa-chan," he cautioned her in a soft voice, wanting to be tender to her before making the jab that would no doubt cause her pain. When he bumped against the hole that had never been trespassed before, she tensed up instinctively. Did he really intend to puncture her there, the only area she had never let another man – even Dan - explore?

"Wait!" she called back at him, bead of nervous sweat rolling down the side of her face when more pressure was applied. She tried to curl her waist away from him, fearful of the pain in store for her if she took such a large cock through her virgin anus, but Naruto's powerful hands held her in place for his leisure. "Not there!" she beseeched him.

Naruto caressed her and told her again not to tense up. The ring of muscle was forced apart when he jabbed forward, and she yelped in response, arching her back as he burrowed into the incredibly tight hole. He pushed in slowly and carefully until only a third of his nine-inch long cock was inside of her. He withdrew a little, spotting slight streaks of blood from torn skin; it made him feel guilty, even if he still returned to her bowels.

"Dammit, it _hurts_ , Naru… _aghn!_... Naruto!" Tsunade had tears at her shut eyes from the stinging pain of stretching around Naruto's large erection. She cursed under her breath, bucking when Naruto moved in and out of her gradually to finally come to seat six inches into her. He warned her that he was going to start moving soon, and that she shouldn't tense up so much. Easier said than done… He felt the walls of her rectum convulse and the anus squeeze tightly against the intrusion.

Carefully, he rocked back and forth, careful not to try shoving more than she could take. Though it was mostly pain for her, he felt the opposite. The only part he found painful – aside from guilt – was how tight her ass was, gripping around him like a vice and making it hard to move. However, the resistance started to wear down. When her body better accommodated him, Naruto began to thrust into her at a less cautious pace.

It kept on hurting, though less and less with each thrust. To ease his guilt, Naruto had made up his mind and, taking a brief pause with his cock still buried in her backside, tore apart the tap layers holding Tsunade's arms together. He believed that, after tearing away the strips, she would try to pull him out of her, but she did not. She just held onto the backrest of the sofa and continued to move into Naruto's thrusts. With her being so cooperative, Naruto's excitement caused him to become careless. He pushed too much of his cock into her all at once.

" _Ow!_ Not so hard!" Tsunade rebuked him, reaching back to push a hand back against his abdomen to restrict how deep he could shove into her. He didn't argue, more than content to thrust over half of his length into her. Now that he didn't have to direct her hips, his hands were free to roam to finger her snatch or cradle her tits.

Now at the peak of pleasure, Naruto announced that he was at an end. Against the refusing hand against his stomach, he slid into her colon with a prolonged groan until he was locked in at the base of his cock. With their closeness, his testicles – now contracted and ready to let loose their load – were pressed against her pussy. And then, with a loud moan of her name, Naruto sprayed inside of Tsunade, the spreading warmth of his seed triggering her own release. She bucked with whimpers and moans. Her snatch quivered and expelled her juices all over Naruto's emptying balls. Even as they both came, Naruto was sure to massage her sensitive clit to increase her pleasure to the point where she even started to thrash.

The two moved against one another a while longer to enjoy the subtle, dying pleasures of their ending orgasm. Naruto did not attempt to withdraw until he had wilted significantly in his employer; extraction was much simpler, and the stretched hole gradually began to shrink to retain its normal size, sealing the majority of Naruto's semen within her.

Breathless and weary, Tsunade collapsed beneath Naruto's body. Rather than immediately stand up and deal with the awkwardness of mutually agreeing that _this_ never happened, Naruto and Tsunade shared the couch, content to just recover their strength. One could almost mistake them for longtime lovers as Naruto embraced her to his chest.

Following the moment of silence, Tsunade glared up at Naruto before yanking on his cheek in retribution. "Don't think that this gets you out of doing a mission tomorrow!" she scolded him. "And for forcing yourself on me like this, I expect you here _all the earlier!_ " Naruto, after being released, grumbled that it didn't seem like she didn't enjoy herself, earning him a swat to the side of his face. "Also, I don't want you complaining about stress anymore! You should be more than relaxed for a while now!"

Naruto flushed, for there couldn't be any arguing that. He did plan to leave before falling asleep, but for now, he was content to just cuddle with Tsunade. Of course, his peace was disturbed when Tsunade rebuked him one more time, warning him to shower soon so that he wouldn't smell of sex; the last thing she needed was a shinobi of the Inuzaka clan to use their nose to find out about this.

Of course, she didn't realize that the door had been cracked open at one point in their throes of passion and shared stress. Shizune huddled behind the now-closed door. She flickered her flushed head from left to right. ''Why am I always the one to see Tsunade-sama in embarrassing situations…''


End file.
